split mayhem
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set in the misfits universe what happens when Trinity tries an experiment on one of the misfits easy complete mayhem


**Disclaimer: blah blah**

**This idea refused to get out of my head be afraid be very afraid**

It was a normal day for the misfits. Well whatever is constituted for the group which was composed of most of the former brother hood of mutant members and three ex teen titans among others that had been taken in by the elite anti terrorist team G.I. Joe unfortunately some of the members of the misfits were a little…bizarre

Meanwhile at misfit manor most of the misfits were on a mission though a couple had to stay behind and they were not happy.

"This stinks." muttered Raven the half demon ex titan empath "Why couldn't I go on this mission."

"Probably because you were sick." replied Jonathan also known as Bard Raven's half brother that was also a former teen titan "Remember what happened last time you were out when you were sick that medicine made you crazy?"

"I wasn't that bad."

"Raven, you were swinging from the ceiling and thought you were a pokemon."

"Rub in why don't you Johnny, why in the world did we get stuck watching the triple terrors?"

"Oh come on Raven trinity isn't that bad." Bard was referring to Brittney, Daria and Quinn Delgado also known as Trinity who are super geniuses but also insane

Suddenly there was an explosion and the sound of insane laughter

"You were saying Bard, come on before they blow the house up again."

"Do we really want to know what they're doing?"

"No, but I don't want to get in trouble if those loons burn the house down."

"Hey Raven you okay, you look kind of spacey?"

"I'm fine Bard I just took my medicine, better to take it before confronting those loons." "By the way why are we babysitting?"

"Well let's see Logan went to visit Haruka and Rapture is on a date, Aja is trying to bond with Rogue and Nightcrawler, and everyone else is on missions."

"Oh."

(Kaboom) "Come on Cowboy lets get this over with." The empath muttered "This stuff is about to make me fall asleep."

Meanwhile in Trinity's room

"Yes it's finished." yelled the triplet named Daria

"What should we test it on?" asked Daria's sister Quinn

"Hey what's going on?' asked Bard as him and Raven came in the room

"Nothing." replied the triplet named Brittney "Just working on our new invention."

"This isn't going to be like the time you guys tried to create a Terminator is it?" Raven asked nervously

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Before or after it got loose in town?"

"Okay Bayville needed renovations any way."

"Next topic what does this thing do?"

"Okay will one of you stand over here?" Brittney gestured to a spot by the wall

"Johnny get over there."

"Forget Raven you do it!" the cowboy argued

"You do it!"

"No you!"

"Okay I know an easy way to settle this."

"What cowboy?"

"Rock paper scissors."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"Fine…" They separate and take position. Pulling their fists back they throw forward, revealing Raven to have Rock, counting on her brother's idiocy to choose scissors. Sadly…

"Sorry, Raven," Bard said with a smirk, "Paper covers rock."

"Note to self kill my brother when this is over." Raven muttered as she stepped over to where Brittney had pointed

"Now just hold still." Daria said as she pulled a switch causing a beam to fly out and hit Raven making her glow different colors

"Okay what did that do, nevermind I'm going to lay down." Raven said as she walked back to the living room and fell asleep

"Must be the cough medicine, well at least she isn't swinging from the ceiling this time."

Suddenly there was a sound of maniacal laughter

"I'm free!" screamed a voice as what looked like Raven with four glowing eyes ran through the door followed by a couple other versions of Raven in green, pink and other assorted colors

"Oh no, girls what does that machine do?"

"It's supposed separate consciousness."

"Oh terrific"

Some time later

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEND HERE?!" demanded Althea Delgado the leader of the misfits who was codenamed Wavedancer for her ability to control water as she walked in with Terra the ex teen titan that could control earth "This place has more holes than usual."

"Funny thing about that." Bard said sheepishly "Your insane sisters hit Raven with something she fell asleep and her personalities got loose."

"Oh no." groaned Terra "Please tell me not all of them escaped."

"Well one dressed in gray is hiding in her room."

"Wonder where the others are?"

"PICK UP OVER THERE!" someone who sounded like Storm at her wits end yelled over the screen that was connected to the Joe intercom

"Hi Storm pops is not here." Althea said

"Don't start with me" Storm snarled "Your empath friend is over here causing us all headaches." "She dressed in orange and is burping the alphabet and she was in green earlier and wrecking the danger room."

"Well let's see." Bard said sarcastically "So far we found bravery and rudeness and Timid is hiding in Ravens room now we just have to track everyone else down."

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong Terra?"

"I think I just found Rage." the earthmover pointed to the t.v as what looked like the friends of humanity building go up in smoke with Graydon Creed running for his life being chased by Raven wearing red.

"Okay." Althea ordered "Bard go to the x-mansion and stop the burping contest, me and Terra will take care of the four eyed terror."

Meanwhile at the x-mansion a few minutes later…

"TAKE HER!" yelled Warren the x-man known as Angel "She's driving us crazy!"

"Fine." Bard grumbled as he went in the kitchen "Come on Raven burping time is over."

"Winner and still champion!" Raven dressed in orange yelled

"Thankyou Rudeness."

"You're welcome."

"Hey anyone see a version of Raven dressed in green?" the cowboy half demon asked

(Kaboom)

"Danger room it figures."

"Ow." groaned a voice as a bandaged Cyclops came up from the danger room carrying a version of Raven dressed in green "Take her home already."

"Oh come on you pansy I didn't hurt you that bad!"

"Oh geez bravery calm down."

With that said Bard teleported away with bravery in tow

A few minutes later the group met up in misfit manor with Terra and Wavedancer who had rage chained up and had a few other versions with them.

"D-do we have to do this?" sttuered a version of Raven in grey

"It's okay timid." Terra reasurred with a smile "This will help you guys."

"I don't wanna go back!" Rage yelled

"Rage calm down!"

"Trinity fix this mess before Rage has a coronary."

"Ah come on sis." Brittney complained

"NOW!"

"Fine." Daria grumbled "Stand them in the same spot as earlier."

A few minutes later all the personalities were standing in one place

"Here we go." said Quinn as she hit the switch causing all the versions of Raven to disappear

"Now what have we learned from this?" asked Althea

"Don't use the machine on people with mixed personalities." Daria replied

"Well that wasn't what I was going to say but close enough."

**The end**


End file.
